


Dead of Night: Respite

by orphan_account



Series: Dead of Night [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Demons, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkata Vantas, and your roommate is a fucking incubus. Literally. </p><p>[Collection of Drabbles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead of Night: Respite

There was a ruffling of sheets that just barely roused you from your sleep, but you just kicked one leg over and pulled the soft fabric up over your shoulders, face implanting itself into your pillow. You fell back asleep for a moment you think, but there was another tug, and you felt a faint cool breeze against your back as your comforter picked itself up on the other corner of your bed. This time your lips press into a thin line and your brows furrow slightly as you realize you can't just ignore this and go back to sleep now.

It's him again. This is the second time this week he's weaseled his way in your bed – _your_ fucking bed – and invaded your personal bubble that is apparently this kid's favorite past-time to pop over and over again. There's a timid heat against your back now, and a few soft locks of hair brush against your exposed neck as the mattress indents just behind you. 

“ _John_.” You sigh, tired as hell and obviously annoyed. Something moves just beside your feet in a twitching, surprised manner. You will never understand how he never fails to be surprised when he wakes you, when you both know you're probably the lightest sleeper in this entire apartment complex. 

“Yes?” His voice was innocent. _Too_ innocent. You knew he was trying too hard now. _'Oh I'm sorry Karkat, I totally didn't realize this was your bed. Were you sleeping? Oh man I forgot people sleep at night!'_

Bullshit.

“Get your ass back in the living room.” You practically snarl, in absolutely no mood to deal with John's shenanigans right now. You're _never_ in the mood for it. Or, well... at least not while you're trying to sleep. Not like you'll tell him that, though. 

“But _Karkata_ -”

You shove him sharply with your elbow, and you feel a sense of satisfaction when John lets out a muffled yelp of mild pain. You normally don't really care when someone uses your full name, but when your friends use it... it sounds weird. And when _John_ uses it, it really gets under your skin because you _know_ he only uses it when he's trying to convince you of something. 

“Oof, Karkat!” He corrects himself, shoving your arm away and his small claws scrape your skin a bit. “I can't sleep. Can't I just stay here with you tonight? The couch is uncomfortable.”

“I'm _not_ waking up with my pants pulled down to my knees and your tongue on certain parts of my body that are entirely too sensitive for you to be messing around with in the earliest god damn hours of the morning. _Again_.” Your face burns and your refuse to turn around and look him in the eye.

“Hey! I _asked_ you that night and you said I could!”

“I was half asleep you prick-sucking douchenozzle!” You wince inwardly at how ironically accurate that insult was. “Do you really think I'd be fine with you giving me a fucking blowjob in the middle of the night when I have work in the morning?” It was kind of weird how saying things like 'blowjob' made you blush even more, when you've already done a handful of rather unspeakable acts for someone your age. All for the annoying little shit behind you.

“How was I supposed to know you had work?” You knew he was giving you his best pouting face but you weren't going to give him the satisfaction of looking.

“Fine. Okay, whatever. I'll put up a schedule or some shit tomorrow so you know when to leave me the fuck alone and let me sleep.”

“... So you're okay with me sleeping here if you don't have work in the morning?”

Oh, bloody fucking hell. You just walked right into that, didn't you? John tells you, he _promises_ he never uses his powers of persuasion on you but sometimes you feel like he knows just how to steer a conversation to get what he wants. 

“Yeah, _sleeping_. And I won't have any of that ' _oh Karkat, but I'm so starving I can barely stand'_ crap. If you're that desperate for a meal, bug me when I have free time.”

There's a pause of silence, and you really hope that was John's way of saying he was cool with that deal, and they would both go to sleep now, but of course it doesn't work like that.

“So... do you have work tomorrow morning?”

God damn it.

“... No. But I'm tired. So leave.”

“But you just said!”

“I _know_ what I just said! Just...” _Ugh_. “Fine. No funny shit though, remember?” You're not entirely sure if that was the best idea, but it's not like it's going to kill you. Oh well.

You can _hear_ him grin he's so happy, and you roll your eyes when he wraps his arms around you and settles back down. You turn around, because maybe, just maybe you actually sort of kind of like wrapping your arms back around him. Maybe you kind of actually like it when he rests his forehead against yours, and give you a fangy grin. Maybe you kind of actually enjoy feeling the warmth of another body against yours, even when that body was completely and utterly inhuman, his speared tail curling around one of your ankles and one wing resting over the top of your shoulder and midsection. 

Maybe you're kind of actually okay with sharing an apartment with an incubus. 

“Can I nibble on your dreams at least?” Came the innocent question just as you had closed your eyes, and you suppress a groan of frustration.

“ _Fuck_ no, you'll end up giving me fucking sleep paralysis again. Do you have any idea how terrifying that is? And you'll just molest me in my dreams or some shit to give me a boner in the morning.”

“I so totally do _not_ do that!”

“Go to sleep before I change my mind, John.”

  


* * *

  


That morning, you wake up pleasantly warm even though it's the dead of winter. The light filters in through the cheap shades on your window, and you glance at the sleeping face of the demon beside you. His mouth is half open, drool spilling onto your pillow. You're not sure how he sleeps comfortably on his side like that with his horns.

You stick a leg out from under your comforter, and pull it back in as if the air bit your skin like a swarm of starving piranhas. You frown to yourself, glance at John once more, and sigh.

Pulling the sheets over your shoulder again, you scoot closer to John and tangle your legs in with his, careful to avoid the multitude of claws down there. You really wished he could concentrate enough to stay in his human form while the two of you slept; it would be much easier to get close when the mornings are this cold. 

You lay your head back on your pillow, careful to avoid the tiny puddle of drool on the one corner. Eyes slipping shut once more, you allow yourself to smile contently before falling back asleep, enjoying the closeness the two of you share.

Yeah, maybe you're more than okay with this. 


End file.
